leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rengar
}} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.Rengar Sucks, the Pridestalker, Now Available! Abilities Live= Rengar's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, he uses his secondary resource bar to display his unique mechanic: Ferocity. Rengar builds 1 point of Ferocity whenever he lands an ability. Upon reaching 5 Ferocity, Rengar gains the ability to cast an alternate set of abilities, which are empowered versions of his basic abilities. The two ability-sets do not share cooldowns, and his basic abilities' cooldowns will continue to count down while his empowered abilities are available. His empowered abilities have no cooldown and can be used whenever 5 Ferocity is available, though using an empowered ability consumes all 5 Ferocity. Rengar's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage and grants him increased attack speed for 4 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= }} Savagery deals additional damage equal to 100% of Rengar's attack damage, and he gains increased attack speed equal to double the normal bonus. Basic and Empowered Savagery's attack speed bonuses can overlap and stack with each other. |leveling= |cost=5 |costtype=Ferocity }} }} Rengar lets out a battle roar, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. If an enemy is hit by Battle Roar, Rengar also gains bonus armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. |leveling= |range=500 |cooldown= }} Battle Roar also heals Rengar for 40 (20 level) health, regardless of whether the ability hits an enemy. Basic and Empowered Battle Roar's defense bonuses do not stack with each other. |cost=5 |costtype=Ferocity }} }} Rengar throws a bola at his target, dealing physical damage and slowing it for 2.5 seconds. The slow decays over the duration. |leveling= |range=575 |cooldown= }} Bola Strike initially snares his target for 1 second. The slow is then applied in full after the 1 second, and decays over the remaining 1.5 seconds. |cost=5 |costtype=Ferocity }} }} Rengar activates his predatory instincts, stealthing himself after 1 second (delayed up to 3 seconds if taking damage) and revealing all enemy Champions in a large radius around him. He gains movement speed and generates 1 Ferocity per 0.75s while stealthed. Lasts 7 seconds or until Rengar uses an ability. If Rengar has a with 14 trophies, the duration is increased to 10 seconds. Additionally, Rengar's next ability used after activating Thrill of the Hunt generates 1 bonus Ferocity. |leveling= |cooldown= }} Rengar has access to a unique item: |description= 800 gold 5 attack damage, 2 attack damage per level Kills and assists grant 1 Trophy. Deaths consume 1 Trophy. *3 Trophies - +10 armor penetration and +5% cooldown reduction *6 Trophies - +25 movement speed *9 Trophies - range is increased by 150. *14 Trophies - duration is increased by 3 seconds. Additionally, Rengar's next ability used after activating Thrill of the Hunt generates 1 bonus Ferocity. Killing or assisting in killing during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 14 trophies. }} |-| Upcoming Rework= Rengar's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, he uses his secondary resource bar to display his unique mechanic: Ferocity. Rengar builds 1 point of Ferocity whenever he lands an ability. Upon reaching 5 Ferocity, Rengar gains the ability to cast an alternate set of abilities, which are empowered versions of his basic abilities. The two ability-sets do not share cooldowns, and his basic abilities' cooldowns will continue to count down while his empowered abilities are available. His empowered abilities have no cooldown and can be used whenever 5 Ferocity is available, though using an empowered ability consumes all 5 Ferocity. Rengar's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage and grants him increased attack speed for 4 seconds. |leveling= Reduced Increased |cooldown= }} Savagery deals modified damage based on Rengar's level and grants 3 Ferocity. Enemies damaged by Empowered Savagery are debuffed to take increased damage from subsequent Empowered Savageries for some time, stacking up to twice. |description2=Basic and Empowered Savagery's attack speed bonuses overlap and stack with each other. |leveling2= Unknown |cost=5 |costtype=Ferocity }} }} Rengar lets out a battle roar, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. If an enemy is hit by Battle Roar, Rengar also gains bonus armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. |leveling= Increased |range=500 |cooldown=Decreased }} Battle Roar deals modified damage based on Rengar's level and also heals Rengar for 40 (20 level) health, regardless of whether the ability hits an enemy. Basic and Empowered Battle Roar's defense bonuses do not stack with each other. |cost=5 |costtype=Ferocity }} }} Rengar throws a bola in the target direction, damaging and slowing the first enemy hit for for 2.5 seconds. The slow decays over the duration. May also reveal the target (Pending internal testing). |leveling= Increased |range=Increased |cooldown= }} Bola Strike deals modified damage based on Rengar's level and roots his target for a few seconds. The slow is then applied in full after the root. |cost=5 |costtype=Ferocity }} }} Rengar activates his predatory instincts, gaining massive % movement speed, passive ferocity generation, vision of all nearby enemy champions and Unseen Predator on his next attack. Lasts for a long duration or until Rengar damages an enemy with one of his abilities or basic attacks. After a few seconds, Rengar gains the ability to activate Stalk. |leveling= Substantially increased Unknown |description2= Rengar sacrifices the bonus movement speed of Hunt and instantly gains stealth for a short duration. Stealth is broken if Rengar damages an enemy with one of his abilities or basic attacks. The duration of Hunt's other effects and the duration Stalk are independent of each other. |cooldown=Substantially reduced }} }} Rengar has access to a unique item: |description= + + 100g = 800g 10 attack damage, 1 attack damage per level Rengar heals X health on kill. This amount healed is significantly higher on champions and large minions/monsters. 20% increased damage to monsters. Kills and assists grant 1 Trophy. Deaths consume 1 Trophy. Neutral monsters may also have a chance to grant trophies. *3 Trophies - Rengar gains flat movement speed while out of combat or while in brush. *6 Trophies - range is increased by 100. *9 Trophies - duration is increased by 5 seconds. May gain a second bonus. *14 Trophies - Rengar gains a % movement speed bonus for 2.5 seconds upon exiting brush or using . Killing or assisting in killing during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 14 trophies. }} References cs: de: fr: pl: zh:雷恩加尔 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release